The specification relates to a system and method for providing a messaging service to a set of users, such as a set of users that form a messaging community. In particular, the specification relates to providing a messaging service to users for sharing messages in a messaging community via different text messaging channels.
An online chatting room provides a convenient space for a user to share messages with all the other participants in the room. Messages sent to the chatting room are available to participants in the room and the participants in the room are able to send messages to or receive messages from other participants.
Some existing technologies use a high-end device such as a personal computer to install an application and join conversations using the application. Users with low-end devices have difficulty participating in the conversations because the application may not be able to be installed on the low-end devices.
Some existing technologies also only allow users to join conversations via a single text messaging channel, such as texting, using an application installed on a computer.